


Of Freckled Hands and Blushing Cheeks

by Darkrose517



Series: Handcuffs [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Blushing, Embarrassed Grizz, Embarrassed Sam, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose517/pseuds/Darkrose517
Summary: What if Sam had been at the meeting when Grizz told everyone that he had handcuffs?
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Series: Handcuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869085
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Of Freckled Hands and Blushing Cheeks

Grizz has always been the smart one amongst his friends. 

This thought doesn’t even stem from arrogance, just cold hard facts. He has top marks in all of his classes, especially English and History; he’s on the shortlist for Salutatorian; after months of begging from their Coach, Freshman year, he tutors the entire Football team; he’s one of the few people in New Ham that knows anything about wilderness survival or agriculture, he even had to walk Clark through the right way to tie his shoe last week. 

All in all, he thinks he’s a pretty smart guy.

Until the last few minutes proved that he is a goddamn idiot.

“Yeah, I got handcuffs.”  
“You mean like actual handcuffs? Or the ones you get with your Halloween costume from Walgreens?”  
“No, actual handcuffs.”

Those words just came out of his mouth, just like that, no hesitation, no prior thought, just, “Yeah, I got handcuffs.”

Fucking moron.

He could have pulled Luke or Allie aside after the meeting and told them, he could’ve sent Gordie a text and told him to pass it on, he could’ve put it in the Guard group chat, hell, he could even have just shown up to the raid with them in hand and pretended it wasn’t a big deal!

It shouldn’t be a big deal.

He’s only used them a few times. None of the girls that he used them with seemed put off by them. They actually seemed more excited that he wanted to use them on himself instead of them.

He wasn’t ashamed. He liked being restrained sometimes. And the cuffs made it easier for him to sleep with girls. He was at least attracted to something about the situation and handcuffed (and sometimes blindfolded) he could pretend that the person touching him was a guy.

I shouldn’t be a big deal.

Except that it was.

Not because his friends were giggling at him or that he was afraid that they would think differently of him.

It was a big deal, because of the boy sitting across from him.

He watched in pure horror as Becca signed his words to Sam.

Fuck Fuck Fuck

Sam’s head whipped up, their eyes met, and Grizz was sure that he had never seen someone go so red so fast. 

He felt heat rush to his own face as he watched Sam quickly look away, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes fixed to the table like a lifeline.

He was a little surprised by that response. He had always seemed so confident to Grizz. Walking around school with Becca, laughing and signing in their own little world, not caring what anyone thought of him.

He remembers talking to him at ‘Prom’. How he just smiled at him, all calm and collected, while Grizz made a fool of himself.

Even now watching him blush, unable to look at him, he can imagine Sam standing over him, clicking the handcuffs in place and watching him squirm, completely naked under his glaze. No blindfold this time, so Grizz could watch Sam’s large, freckled hands touch every part of his body…

And now he couldn’t get up.

Great.

This was going to be a long meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I couldn't get this out of my head, so I had to write it! I know I have other fics years in the making, but...Depression is a bitch...
> 
> I plan for this to have at least one more part (Sam's POV), so watch for that!
> 
> This is not beta'd. My mom is my proofreader and I refuse to let her read this!
> 
> Comment below and tell me what you think!


End file.
